maptheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Palace
Glass Palace is a location in Morrigan. It's adjacent locations are Bhorondur's Gates and Northern Shrine. Description Glass Palace is a large palace made entirely out of ice. The use of ice makes it partly transparent, hence the name. It's build in the middle of a lake and accessible via a bridge. Within the palace resides the court of Relina, the Glacial Queen. This court consists of various Glacial Knights and Gelius, the Glacial King. The Palace is partially transparent because of the ice used to build it. However, because of the increasing temperature, the ice has become harder to see through. It's possible to look through a wall, but the thickness of two walls together blur the sight too much. Because of the partial transparency, it may be difficult to navigate through the palace's halls. At the top is the throne room where Relina resides. Enemies Ice Knight: Slender Glacial Elementals wearing tall knight's equipment made out of ice. They either stay still, trying to surprise the PCs, or simply attack on sight. Gelius: His footsteps can be heard when at the collapsed entrance to the dungeons. Relinda: Resides within the throne room at the top of Glass Palace. When the PCs enter the throne room she mistakes them for accomplices of the Ancient Being and shows great hostility. The PCs can either use diplomacy to ease her and secure her as a future ally, or answer the hostility with a combat encounter. Upon defeat she leaves strong loot. Map Items Lore Before the dwarves came to Morrigan in heir quest for wealth, the north belonged to other creatures. Creatures not bound by the limits of natural beings. They were called the Glacial Elementals. A mix between humanoid and elemental, resistant to the cold of the north. They were ruled by king Gelius and queen Relina. When they met Bohndur and his dwarven folk for the first time, no hostility was shown. They were not seen as a threat as Bohndur made clear they were going further north, beyond the tundras. The Glacial Elementals showed fear when they heard the word 'beyond' and they warned Bohndur, but he dismissed the warnings and went along. Bohndur and his empire settled north and the elementals stayed south. During the Magic Flux a lot changed in Morrigan. Not long after the creation of the four great flames, the few dwarven cities began to fall. And as the dwarves fled south, the many settlements of the Glacial Elementals began to crumble and melt away one by one too. Seeing how their homeland was slowly being destroyed, Bohndur and Gelius worked together, trying to extinguish the great flames. But before even the first great flame got extinguished, Gelius and his people were attacked. A massive force of horrors following the Ancient Being's orders, wiped out almost all of the Glacial Elementals and cursed the ones who were left. The curse of the unknown. Causing the faces of the effected to fade away and make them lose all their memories and purpose. It turns you into an empty husk. A hollow shell of what you once were. The last bastion of Gelius' empire was Glass Palace, where Relina awaited the return of the king. When riders came however, it was not her husband whom had returned, but an empty shell of him. A cursed version of her husband, presented to her by the very same horrors who had laid this curse upon him. Gelius was given to Relina as a message from the Ancient Being. A message that told her not to ever interfere with his plans ever again, as the world was his and he had chosen despair as punishment to its many inhabitants. As the horrors left, the last of the Glacial Elementals within Glass Palace were cursed, leaving Relina alone. Feared to leave the palace, driven to madness within the slowly melting halls, all alone. Gelius' empty shell wandering around, purposeless just as the so called Ice Knights which show no face whenever their helms are removed. When adventurers enter Glass Palace they are welcomed by a maze of disorienting rooms and halls filled with traps, puzzles and various Ice Knights which attack on sight without even knowing why. And if everyone keeps quiet and listens for a moment, two distinct sounds can be heard. The slow but heavy footsteps of Gelius, roaming the halls until eternity. And the soft, almost silent cries of Relina, who mourns for the loss of her husband, her people and her freedom.